Pokemon Ranger Mission: Latias Rescue!
by FireFrostFlare
Summary: When Summer and Ben get a new mission to save the Latias living in Alto Mare, they don't expect to find Ash, Dawn, Brock and Misty there waiting! Not to mention Bianca, an apparent relative of Summer's. Things get even messier when the Pokemon Pincher kidnap Summer, Bianca and Misty! Join the rangers on their most dangerous mission yet! Rated K plus for fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahaha...ANOTHER new fanfiction. How am I going to manage this? Not to mention that another one's coming sometime soon, too.. ^^; Oh well. A lot of you were asking about when this fanfiction was coming in reviews. Truth is, I was kind of debating whether I should even post it or not because I wrote it such a long time ago, and the plot line is kind of bugging me. The only other option was to rewrite the whole thing, and I didn't want to do that, so I just kind of edited it here and there. I'll probably be posting a chapter a day for this one because it's pretty much done. Except for the very last chapter, which needs ****_MAJOR _****editing. I mean **_**HUGE. **_**It's that bad. So. Let us begin. (Oh, and also: This fanfiction is more based off of the anime, not the games. I did try to sort of squish the two worlds together, though. Anyways, enjoy! :D **

**(aaand also. This is not written in first person, so there's not really a POV. I know that's a bit new, but just try it out, 'kay?)**

* * *

"Come ON, Summer!" Ben called impatiently, riding ahead on his Staraptor. His brown gravity-defying hair was even messier than usual, and his yellow scarf trailed in the wind.

"Argh! Ben! We have to stick together, you know!" Summer called back with an annoyed voice. She pulled her goggles over eyes to block out the wind.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Ben grinned at her, and patted his Staraptor. "Hey, buddy. Slow down a little for Summer, okay?"

His Staraptor gave a short nod, and let his wings open up so they could fly beside Summer.

"1 kilometer until you reach Alto Mare's shore," a robotic voice came from Summer's styler. Summer nodded, and looked at Ben, who nodded at her.

"Let's go!" Ben yelled over the wind. Their Staraptors dived through the air, and were soon submerged in the pearly white clouds.

* * *

A boy with messy black hair and deep, dark brown eyes stretched his arms, letting out a yawn. He pulled on his black and red cap, the blue poke ball sewn onto the front with care.

"We were in that boat for HOURS, right Pikachu?" he said, turning to his best friend, a yellow mouse Pokemon that sat on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded in agreement, letting out his own drowsy yawn.

"Oh, Ash. It wasn't THAT long." A girl with long, midnight blue hair stepped out of the motorboat. She adjusted her white hat, shifting it so that the pink poke ball was centred. After straightening her pink scarf, black vest and pink skirt, she followed Ash onto the dock.

"Dawn, you know that he's always like this," a young man with dark brown spiky hair stepped out after Dawn. He slung his huge blue backpack over his shoulders.

"True. Anyway, the view is beautiful. And the sea breeze is so refreshing," Dawn shielding her eyes from sunlight, staring at the ocean with awe. A light breeze blew her hair from her face.

Ash stretched again, and then his eyes filled with excitement. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go. I want to see Lorenzo, Bianca and Latias as soon as possible!" Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Still too impatient to see true beauty. Didn't you grow up at all over the time we split up?" Dawn asked. Piplup nodded, standing beside her, following in his trainer's tracks.

Brock pulled out a map. "Well, Lorenzo's is quite a ways away. Should we ask for a ride, or walk?"

"Walk," Dawn said.

"Ride," Ash said at the same time.

"Come on, Ash! This is the first time that I've come here. I want to look around, you know. Enjoy my time here," Dawn said, turning away from the view, to face Ash.

"And I want you to meet Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latias!" Ash said fiercely.

"Staaaaar!" The cries of two Staraptor interupted them. Two people sat on top of each one, but the trio couldn't see their faces. Both had yellow scarves and red goggles.

"Who's that?" Ash shielded his eyes from the sunlight with his hand.

"Ben! Watch out! There's people on the dock!" a girl's voice called from a Staraptor.

"Hey...Is that...? Hey! Ash! Dawn! Brock!" a familiar voice called down from the other Staraptor, waving enthusiastically.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Hey, it's Ben! The Pokemon Ranger!"

* * *

"Oh... So this is the Ash, Dawn and Brock you were telling me about?" the girl asked, releasing her Staraptor. She had chocolate brown hair and deep hazel brown eyes. A pair of red goggles with blue lens kept some of her bangs out of her eyes, but two longer bangs hung at the sides of her face. She wore a different ranger uniform, a red vest over a blue and white top, blue shorts that went down to her mid-thighs, and sneakers.

"Yup. They helped me capture the Heatran, and get me out of a hot situation," Ben grinned widely at the trio. He wore the same uniform as the girl, with longer shorts. His brown hair stood straight on end, giving him a wild look. Dawn laughed.

"A hot situation is one way to put it. Your shoes were practically MELTING from the heat of that lava!" she said.

"As Ben has told me many times. Anyway, my name is Summer, thirteenth top ranger. It's nice to meet you all," she said, holding out a hand to shake.

Dawn took it and shook it. "Top ranger? That's awesome! Ben, are you a Top Ranger as well?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I kind of forgot to mention it, I guess."

"It's all right. Anyway, what brings you to Alto Mare?" Brock asked.

Summer's smile vanished, and was replaced by a grim look. Ben nudged her, a silent question being asked. Summer nodded at him.

"Well, it's a long story. It involves the Latias that lives here." Ben had a grim smile on his face.

Ash, Dawn and Brock gaped at him. "What's wrong with Latias?" Ash asked. Summer's eyebrows shot up.

"You know about Latias?" she asked.

"Yeah. A while ago, I came here with my friend Misty, and Brock. Somebody tried to kidnap the Latios and Latias that lived here, and use them for evil. Long story short, Alto Mare was almost destroyed by a gigantic tidal wave. If it wasn't for Latios sacrificing itself, this town would be ruins," Ash explained.

"Seriously?" Summer gasped.

"Latios sacrificed itself?" Ben asked, his fists clenching.

"Yeah. Latias and I became good friends, along with her friends, Bianca and Lorenzo," Ash replied.

"I was wondering why there was only a Latias living in Alto Mare..." Summer whispered.

Ben's eyes were shadowed, and he turned away to look out to the ocean. Summer took his hand, trying to re-assure him.

"How... How could Latios... Have died?" Ben swallowed.

Ash, Dawn and Brock stared at him, confused. "Hey Ben...? What happened to the optimistic boy that we met a couple months ago?" Dawn asked.

Summer smiled sadly at them. "It's a long story. I'm not sure if Ben's up to telling you. Or if I am."

Ben turned. "In short form, a Latios saved my life when I was younger. I wouldn't have been around today if it wasn't for that Latios..."

He turned away again.

"Oh," Ash said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry..." Dawn said in a small voice.

Ben shook his head, and tried his hardest to put on a smile. "No. I can't this get me down. I will find that Latios, and thank it for saving me."

"That's the Ben I know," Summer smiled warmly at him.

Dawn gave Summer a knowing grin, and nodded at her.

"So, you say you know that Latias that lives here, and the two people that protect her?" Summer asked.

"Yup! We're good friends. I figured I'd visit her. I found out that Dawn was planning a trip here too, and Brock wanted to come as well. We decided to come all together," Ash said cheerfully.

"That's great! Um... If you don't mind... Do you think that you could show us the way? Mr. Careless here decided to lose the only map we had of Alto Mare," Summer glared at Ben, who grinned back sheepishly.

"It was an accident!" he said defensively.

"Accident shmaccident. If you had scanned it on your styler like I had TOLD you to, we wouldn't have to ask for directions!" Summer shot back.

"It's okay, you guys! No need to argue. We'll take you there now!" Brock said. "Do you think we should ask for a ride, or walk?"

"Ride," Ben and Ash said at the same time.

"Walk," Summer and Dawn said at the same time as Ben and Ash. All four looked at each other.

"Well at least SOMEONE wants to see the views like I do," Summer said, grinning at Dawn.

"Oh, Summer! We're on a mission, aren't we? Not on a vacation!" Ben complained. "And besides, it'll be sooo BORING!" Ash nodded in agreement.

Summer sighed. "I suppose you're right. We have to find that Latias as soon as possible."

"Alright. Ride it is, then," Brock asked a man with a gondola to take them to Lorenzo's house, and they happily obliged. The group climbed into the boat, and the boat started to move through the calm waters.

"So, why do you need to find Latias?" Dawn asked.

"Well, as you know, Latias is a legendary Pokemon. A very rare legendary Pokemon with incredible powers," Summer began.

"Yes, that's true. She can turn invisible, do sight-sharing, turn into a human girl... " Ash counted the powers on his fingers, recalling his memories of Latias.

"Yes. As I said, incredible powers. Our mission is to protect Latias and her powers," Summer said.

"From what?" Dawn asked.

Ben and Summer caught each other's eyes, then nodding at each other.

"From an evil organization known as the Pokemon Pinchers."

* * *

**Me: Dun dun DUNNNNNN**

**Summer: Interesting sound effects.**

**Me: I know, right?! **

**Summer: That seemed a bit cliche, though. Just putting that out there.**

**Me: This whole _chapter _is cliche. I told you, I wrote it a long time ago. And it really sucks. **

**Summer: Fair enough.**

**Me: Anyways, next chapter should be out by tomorrow. If not, I probably died. **

**Summer: Because I killed her.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah, because Summer killed me. Like she does every. Single. Day.**

**Summer: *grins and does ranger pose* Yup!**

**Me: -_- Moving on. I don't own Pokemon, as usual. **

**Summer: Review, Favourite and Follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I UPLOADED THIS. WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS. YAY. **

**Alright let's get down to business here. Reviews. And ads. **

**To Eeveeleah: *le gasp* AND HERE IT IS. WITH EVEN MORE DRAMATICS. XD**

**To RangerTakara: Thanks, Takara! X3 I may or may not end up rewriting it..But..OMG I LOVED THAT FIC.  
**

**AND. ADS. YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL TOTALLY READ EEVEELEAH'S FANFICS. ESPECIALLY THE FINAL BATTLE. IT IS AWESOME. PLEASE READ IT. AND REVIEW IT. BECAUSE SHE SHOULD BE GETTING A LOT MORE LOVE. ESPECIALLY IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STUFF I WRITE. AND SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER. SO READ HER STUFF. EVERYONE ELSE'S STUFF. BECAUSE EVERYONE IS AWESOME. AND DENOW SAYS HI. **

**Aaaand I still don't own Pokemon. :P Enjoy. **

* * *

Ash, Dawn and Brock gasped. "The Pokemon Pinchers? Who're they?"

"We don't know. All the information we have is that their target is Latias. The plan to use her for experiments and evil purposes," Summer sighed, looking down at her shoes.

"We can't let that happen!" Ash stood up, his eyes determined. "Latias is one of my best friends. I can't let her be captured! Not after Latios!" Dawn and Brock looked up at him, and they both nodded at him, determined looks on their faces as well.

"Best friend or not, I'm helping too!" Dawn said.

"You can count me as well," Brock added.

Summer looked at the trio, slightly unsure. "Are you sure? This mission is going to be filled with danger, and these jobs are usually for rangers."

All three nodded, still determined to stop whatever came into their paths. Ben grinned at Summer.

"I told you these three were helpful! Ash, Dawn and Brock are the best!" he said. "I couldn't have captured that Heatran without them!"

Summer smiled. "Very true."

"Ash?" a girl about the same age as Summer called out. Her brown shoulder-length hair was done so it looked like two Latias ears were on her head. She wore a green shirt over a white miniskirt. Her black socks had been pulled up to just below her knees, and she wore pink runners on her feet.

Ash's smile widened. "Hey, Bianca!" he called. Bianca smiled back.

"It is you! It's so nice to see you!" The gondola stopped, and Brock thanked the man. Bianca helped Ash out of the boat, then Dawn and Brock. Ben got out by himself, and helped Summer out of the boat.

She quickly shook her hand away after, blushing. Dawn noticed and raised her eyebrows, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well? Introduce me. Who's this?" Bianca gestured to Dawn.

"Bianca, I'd like you to meet Dawn. Dawn, Bianca. Bianca, Dawn," Ash said.

"It's so nice to meet you! Ash has told me all about you!" Dawn smiled warmly, shaking Bianca's hand. Bianca smiled back.

"Same goes for you. And you two... You must be Ben and Summer!" Bianca waved to the two rangers.

"Yup. I'm Summer, this is Ben," Summer said, gesturing to herself and Ben in turn.

Ash looked between the three, confused. "Wait...You know each other?"

"Yes. The Ranger Union informed me with they were coming," Bianca said. Summer and Ben nodded.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Grandpa's probably getting impatient! Oh, and Ash, someone's waiting for you. I'm sure that you'll be pleased," Bianca winked at Ash, who looked confused.

"Who?"

"Ash! It's been so long!" a girl with an orange ponytail at the side of her head called out, running out of the house.

"Misty? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"Yup! How've you been?" She pulled Ash into a tight hug.

"All right. You're looking... Nice..." Ash said awkwardly. Misty beamed at him response.

"Hey Dawn!" she gave a small wave, and Dawn waved back.

"Nice to see you in person, Misty!" Dawn replied.

Misty noticed Summer and Ben behind him.

"Oh? Who're these two?" she asked.

"Misty, I'd like you to meet Summer and Ben. They're Pokemon Rangers!" Ash gestured to Summer, then Ben.

"Pokemon Rangers?" Misty inquired.

"Yup! We've got one job and one job only! To protect peace and justice for people and Pokemon!" Ben cheered, and Summer whacked him over the head, glaring.

"He means that Pokemon Rangers solve problems threatening the peace of the Pokemon world," Summer said. "Ben here likes to take intros to rangers a bit too far."

Misty grinned. "I see. Nonetheless, it's nice to meet you. Summer, right?" she held out her hand for a shake, and Summer took it.

"That's me. It's nice to meet you too, Misty. I'm here on a mission to protect the legendary Pokemon that lives here. Ash told me you knew about Latias too."

"Yeah. It was terrible! I still can't believe Latios sacrificed itself," Misty said sadly. Ben flinched, and Summer put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Misty stared at them, then a small small played on her lips. "Summer, I'd like to talk to you after..." Summer cocked and eyebrow at her, and nodded.

"After the mission, though. Unless it's something really important," Summer said. Misty shook her head.

"No, no, I guess it's not that important."

"Okay, it can wait then. Let's go meet Lorenzo!" Ben jogged to the house with Summer following him.

"Ben, you idiot! It's not nice to invite yourself into someone's house!" Summer called after him with an agitated voice. Bianca, Brock and Ash laughed, following the two rangers.

Dawn walked up to Misty. "Are you thinking the same thing that I am?" she asked, watching the two.

Misty grinned at her. "Yup."

...

"So, this is the garden that Latias lives in. She may be a little shy at first, but..." Lorenzo trailed off.

"LAAAAAA!" The red Eon Pokemon rushed at full speed towards Summer.

"Summer! Watch ou-" Bianca cried, but stopped when she saw the Pokemon snuggle into Summer's arms, licking her face.

"Latias! Stop it! That tickles!" Summer giggled at the Pokemon. Bianca, Misty, Brock, Ash and Dawn gaped at her. Ben and Lorenzo were the only two that weren't surprised.

"L-Latias?" Bianca asked.

Lorenzo sighed. "I suppose you are the young Summer Minami, part of the Latias family living in Almia?"

Summer nodded. "Yup, that's me!"

"Yup! That's her!" Ben echoed. Summer elbowed him, causing him to wince in pain.

"W-wait... You're saying that we're RELATED?" Bianca stammered.

"Huh? You're part of the Latias family too?" Summer asked, confused.

"Yeah. Er... I didn't know that I had a cousin..." Bianca said. "Summer Latias-Minami, I presume?"

"Uh-huh. Well then, you're Bianca Latias-Minami, then?" Summer asked.

"Wait! There's two people with Latias-Minami as their names?!" Ben asked, now confused.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then. I heard that there was another cousin, but I didn't bother to look into it," Summer grinned at Bianca, ignoring Ben and gently pushing Latias away from her face. Bianca grinned back.

"That's so cool! But...Still...Why are you so friendly with Latias already?" Bianca asked.

"Woah, you two are you two cousins?" Ash asked. Misty whacked him on the head, her eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Still as stupid as ever, I can see. Have you not been listening the whole time?!" she yelled at him.

"Actually, I was wondering why Latias was so friendly with Summer, and then I heard something about cousins..." Ash tried to recall what he had heard.

Dawn and Misty rolled their eyes and gave each other knowing looks.

"Well, I think I've met this Latias before..." Summer said. Ben seemed to ask her a question with his eyes, and she nodded at him.

"Summer...?" Bianca asked. Summer gave her I'll-tell-you-later look. Bianca nodded, understanding passing between the cousins.

"So what now?" Ash asked.

"Well, the next part of our mission is to-"

"How sweet. A little family reunion. Pity that we have to ruin it," a voice came from above.

They all looked up to see three strange flying metal contraptions descending on them. Two were gray, and one was blue.

On the two gray contraptions, a man and a woman stood, the man with brown hair almost completely hidden by a green cap. He wore a green uniform that looked somewhat like a military outfit, with pockets sewn on the heavy vest he was wearing, with camo shorts, a green T-shirt and combat boots. The woman had purple shoulder length hair under another green cap. She wore a uniform like the man's, with shorter shorts.

On the blue contraption, an older girl, around the age of eighteen, stood inspecting her nails. A single blue streak ran through her blond bangs, and she wore a small blue vest over a white tube top, white shorts, and tall white combat boots with blue laces. On her left hand, she wore a white fingerless glove, and on her right forearm a metal device was strapped on.

Summer glared at her.

"Pokemon Pinchers," she muttered angrily.

"Yeah, that's them," Ben glared at the trio.

"You don't have to say it like you hate us," the girl in blue said, still inspecting her nails, smirking.

"Of course I hate you! We hate you! Do you know how cruel and evil you are, taking Latias for EXPERIMENTS?!" Summer growled. Bianca followed suit, glaring at the woman.

"Ah, whatever. Grunts, take them," Blue Eyes waved her perfectly manicured hand dismissively, and flew away on her blue metal contraption, leaving the two others.

"Yes, Leader!" The two grunts saluted, and started swoop in on their own contraptions.

"What do you think you're doing, y-" Misty yelled.

There was bright flash of light as the grunts each threw a flash grenade. There was a scream, and the sound of a smokescreen being ordered.

"Staraptor, blow it away with gust!" Ben coughed, calling to his partner Pokemon.

"STAAAAR!" The Predator Pokemon swooped in, blowing away the smokescreen with the mighty flaps of its wings.

When the smoke cleared, Ben, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Lorenzo realized that some of their companions were missing.

"Heh heh heh... Catch you later, losers!" The two grunts laughed as they sped away on their contraptions, three unconscious forms tied up at their feet.

"BIANCA!"

"MISTY!"

"SUMMER!"

* * *

**So I dunno if any of you guys caught some of the shipping hints there... ;) Sorry, but I had to. There is action, but there is also shipping. (Although I _REALLY _need to start writing some more action stuff. The fluff is beginning to sort of suffocate me.)**

**Sooo...Yeah. Third chapter should be up by tomorrow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I updated this so late in the day. ^^; I had a geography test to study for, not to mention last-minute homework... -_- Oh well. I suppose it's not _THAT _late. But still. Okay, let's reply to reviews:**

**To Lily: Haha, still more to come! ;) And fortunately Latias hasn't been caught..._yet. _DUN DUN DUUUN! And aww, thank you! You're so sweet.! X3 Oh yeah, and happy early birthday! Two days left till you age another year! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**To RangerTakara: GASP. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! HOW WILL THE RANGER COMPLETE THIS MISSION?! WILL THEY SUCCEED THE IMPOSSIBLE TASK OF TAKING DOWN THE PINCHERS?! AND YELLING IS AWESOME! THANKS FOR REVIEWING ONCE AGAIN, TAKARA!**

**To Eeveeleah: You really think so? I thought it was actually kind of cliche. Actually, _ALL_ of the chapters in this story are cliche. Not much I can do about it now, though. :P And no problem, you totally deserve it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**To pikachupachirisu: True true. I actually never connected that... 0.o Ohhh...Now this is really getting to me...**

**To SpiritBlueWolf: Really, I love reading that sort of stuff, too! :D And thank you for that~ And yes, the original idea was to have Ash shipped with Misty and kindasorta Bianca and then (of course) Summer and Ben but it kind of changed halfway through to mainly just Summer and Ben. :P Anyways, glad you're enjoying this, and stay tuned for more! ;)**

**Now, without any further adieu, let's begin!**

* * *

"Summer...?" Bianca asked anxiously.

Summer shook her head, groggily, and tried to rub her eyes, but the bindings on her hands prevented her from doing so.

"Ben...?" Summer asked sleepily, yawning. She felt a dull throb at the back of her head, and one of lens on her goggles was cracked.

"I'm not Ben, but thank goodness you're okay..." Bianca sighed with relief, leaning against the wall.

Summer's eyes widened, and she looked around frantically. "Where am I?" she asked,"Where's Ben?"

Misty shook her head. "We would tell you if we knew. But we can't. All we know is that we were kidnapped by those Pincher Grunts, and they knocked us out. We all woke up here." Misty gestured with her head to the small room they were in. It was like the inside of a really old storage room, and the ground was covered in green and brown splotches from who-knows-what. A mildew smell wafted through the air, and a bare light bulb blinked dully at the centre of the ceiling. Summer crinkled her nose in disgust.

"So we're stuck here?" she asked. Misty and Bianca nodded miserably. All three of them had their hands bound behind their backs, and their feet bound as well.

Summer sighed and bit her lip, trying to think of an escape plan. Bianca seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Don't even try. We've been sitting here for HOURS, trying to think of a way to get out of here, and we can't exactly come up with anything," Bianca said.

"Hey, I'm not a Pokemon ranger for nothing," Summer said,"But we are in a tough situation... If only I had my styler..." She bit her lip again, looking at the spot on her wrist where her styler used to be strapped on.

"... So, did you get the orders from the Leader?" a bored voice came from right outside the door. The three girls froze and stared at the door, listening intently.

"Yeah. Our orders are to just wait and guard the prisoners. We have to be extra careful with the ranger, although I don't know why. She seems like a skinny stick to me," a female voice replied, sounding just as bored as the first.

Summer's eyes flared with anger. "Skinny stick, eh? When I get out of here, they will feel my rath, and they will..." She stopped talking when she saw Bianca's expression.

"I think they're kind of amusing, actually. I mean, they're part of the famous Latias family*****; apparently they have incredible powers, and they've been missing for years. Don't you think it's kind of funny that we've trapped them in a tool shed, and they can't even do anything against a little bit of rope and a rusty lock?" The first voice said. The second laughed in reply. This time, Bianca's eyes flared with anger as well.

***(****I**** actually didn't mention this in the last chapter, but you might want to read my other fanfic, Pokemon Ranger Pasts, to sort of understand the Latias family concept. It sort of makes more sense because of it.)**

"Well, back to the orders. She said that eventually Latias'll sense their aura, or something, and come looking for them. Then it'll fall right into our trap. Easier than stealing an apple from a Togepi." Bianca's and Summer's eyes widened, and they looked at each other frantically.

"Uh-huh. Y'know, I think I should get back to guarding the areas around here. If the Leader catches us chatting, she might punish us."

"Okay. I'll go scout on my Z.Z. flyer for any intruders, or Latias."

"See ya around."

As soon as the two pairs of footsteps faded away, Summer struggled to stand up, pushing up against the wall.

"What do we do? Latias and I have a really close bond; she'll be able to sense us immediately!" Bianca cried.

"So, if Latias can sense your aura, can't you sense Latias's aura as well?" Misty asked. Summer was halfway up the wall when she froze.

Bianca and Summer looked at each other, and Summer nodded.

"I-I think I can. I've tried before in Almia, and I sensed something coming from far away. So I may be able to," she said. Bianca stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Really? I've never tried that before..."

Summer nodded, and closed her eyes, sinking against the wooden wall.

"Latias..."

* * *

Ben sank to his knees, defeated.

"No, no, NO! Why can't I get a hold of her signal?!" He desperately tried tapping some buttons on his styler again, only to receive a loud beeping noise in response, then Voice Nav.

"Sorry, you are unable to communicate with your ranger partner at this time. Please try again in a little while," Voice Nav. said cheerily from the styler.

"Agh!" Ben covered his eyes, and sunk even lower.

"Ben, we can't sit around like this trying to call her. We have to keep moving!" Dawn said, desperately trying to convince the upset ranger.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If we keep moving, we'll find Summer. She can't be too far!" Ben jumped up, his change of enthusiasm changing instaneously. Dawn and Brock sighed.

"What about Misty and Bianca?" Ash asked,"We need to find them as well!"

Latias was floating around the four, every so once in a while closing her eyes and crying out softly.

"What's she doing?" Dawn asked.

"If I were to guess, she's using her psychic powers to try and sense Summer and Bianca's aura..." Brock said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Suddenly, Latias's eyes snapped open, and she sent out a battle cry, zooming away at top speed.

"Latias!" Ash called.

"We should follow her; she probably knows where Summer, Misty and Bianca are," Brock said, and he broke into a run. Dawn, Ash and Ben followed suit.

"We have to hurry!" Ben called,"We can't just run the whole time; we won't be able to keep up!" He spotted three other Staraptor flying overhead.

"Capture... ON!" Ben released the capture disk from his styler. A glowing antennae shot out, and he spun his arm in circles, directing the capture disk.

The disk spun around the three Staraptor, enclosing them in a bright white light.

"Capture Complete! Staraptor, take Dawn, Ash and Brock and follow Latias!" Ben jumped onto his own partner Pokemon, Staraptor, and they followed Latias, trying their hardest to keep up with the speedy Eon Pokemon.

"Summer... I'm coming..."

* * *

**Summer: I am SO not a skinny stick. I'm going to find that Pincher and kick her butt. And she may or may not also have a sledgehammer imprint on her face. Or a frying pan. Frying pans are pretty helpful.**

**Me: Oh, don't worry. She'll get her butt kicked. No need.**

**Summer: Spoilers much?**

**Me: O_O AGH! FORGET I SAID THAT! NEXT CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW. HOPEFULLY EARLY IN THE MORNING. IN THE MEANTIME, DO NOT THINK ABOUT WHAT I JUST SAID.**

**Summer: *facepalm* Review, favourite and follow. FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon. Thanks for reading. Even though I would prefer if you didn't.**

**Me: SUMMER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gee, this is proving to be a lot more than I can take on. ^^; Oh well. I do plan to finish this fanfic and the Christmas one by Christmas, or the day after, at the very latest.**

**I won't really reply to reviews this time cuz I'm in a little bit of a rush, but oh well. I'll reply to them next chapter. But just a quick one for Lily: WAIT WAIT WAIT DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU'RE BIRTHDAY IS TODAY?! OR ARE YOU BEHIND ME IN TIME?! IF SO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IF NOT HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!**

**I still don't own Pokemon, and Review, Favourite and Follow!**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Misty asked.

"Well, Latias didn't exactly listen to me. She's probably coming right now. If Ben is smart enough, then he'll be following her and protecting her on his Staraptor..." Summer trailed off, thinking about Ben.

"So we just wait?" Bianca asked.

Summer closed her eyes and leaned back. "No. We can't. That's not what a Pokemon Ranger would do."

"Um... What DO we do, then?" Misty asked.

Summer thought for a moment with her eyes closed, and her eyes snapped open. "Why didn't I think of this before?!" she used her hands to wriggle a pocket knife out of the back pocket of her shorts. She manoeuvred the knife so it cut the rope binding her hands.

"How'd you do that?" Bianca asked with wide eyes.

"Always keep a pocket knife with you in case of capture. They had us do these exercises when we came to the Union," Summer said, now cutting the ropes binding her feet with the knife.

"We?" Misty asked.

"Me and Ben," Summer gave the ropes one final tug, and they unravelled.

"You and Ben?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. We were...really good friends at the time...But we got split up when they seperated us. A couple months ago, they called us back to the Union, and they assigned us as ranger partners together. We've already saved a Shaymin, calmed a Darkrai, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Really good friends, you say?" Bianca asked, glancing at Misty with a smirk. Misty grinned back.

Summer nodded, not noticing the two giving each other looks.

"You and Ben... Are you two a couple?" Misty asked. Summer froze, half way through standing up.

Summer turned bright red, and tried not to look at the two girls that were grinning from ear-to-ear. "W-why d-does EVERYONE ask that?" Summer stammered, "Ben is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Because it's so obvious. You two are perfect for each other," Misty said as Summer helped her, unraveling the ropes binding her hands. "Oh, that feels so much better."

Summer muttered something about a "Kate" and rushed to help Bianca untie her ropes. "This is NOT the right time to be talking about me and Ben being a couple!"

"Oh, so you ARE a couple?" Bianca cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Agh! I did not come here to meet Kate's minions!" Summer finished untying all of Bianca's ropes, and then hurried to help Misty finish off with her feet.

Once they were all untied, Summer stood up.

"Like I said before, this isn't the time. The knucklehead isn't exactly going to like me back, so what's the point?"

Misty and Bianca exchanged victorious glances, and smirked at Summer. "You just admitted that you like him."

"I just said that it's not the right time!" Summer said, exasperated. "We need to get out of here. NOW."

Bianca and Misty nodded, finally being serious.

"Ready?" Summer asked, staring at the door with fire in her eyes.

"Ready." The two replied, standing at either side of her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"The sooner we get there, the better. We have no idea of what they're doing," Brock yelled over the wind.

"Yeah! For all we know, they could be hurting Misty and Bianca!" Ash yelled back.

"Oh Ash..." Dawn said, noticing his clenched fists. She looked over at Ben, who seemed to be having a fight with himself in his head.

His lips were turned down into a frown, his eyebrows were furrowed in deep thinking, and his eyes were filled with worry and determination. He seemed to be lost in his own world.

"What's wrong?" Dawn called to Ben.

Ben seemed to be called back down to earth, and he looked over at Dawn.

"Just thinking... About Summer..." he said guiltily, as if trying to hide it.

"Why do you seem so guilty of saying that? It's natural for you to worry about your partner," Dawn said.

"Because Summer wouldn't want me to be worried about her. She would want me to be worried about Latias," Ben said, shaking his head. "She's so unselfish when it comes to saving loved ones..." Dawn shook her head, smiling.

"No need to worry! I'm sure she understands. And... You like Summer, don't you?" Dawn asked. Ben stared at her, not believing his ears.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Just... You two seem like yoy work so well together, not to mention that you're super cute together," Dawn smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"But...she doesn't like me back. We...used to like each other. A really long time ago. I think it's gone now... She probably likes Keith, this guy she use to hang out with back in Almia..." Ben said sadly.

"Oh, Keith Peeth. I KNOW she likes you, and you can trust me because I'm a girl, and I know how girls work. Besides, Misty agrees with me as well," Dawn gave him a re-assuring smile.

"M-misty?" Ben stammered. "You've been talking to the OTHERS about us?"

Dawn nodded, and winked. "Again, no need to worry! No one else will know."

Ben sighed. "This isn't exactly the right time to be talking about this."

"True. We need to save Misty, Bianca and Summer," Dawn said, her eyes filled with determination.

"Yeah!" Ben sped up on his Staraptor. "And...thanks, Dawn. Maybe..." he bit his lip, then grinned.

"No problem!" Dawn grinned, giving him a peace sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**These chapters are just getting shorter and shorter...Derp. I'll reply to reviews real quick and then we can continue on. **

**To Max Saturday burns toasters: Ah, don't you worry. She'll be getting her revenge. Plenty of times, in fact. ;) And thank you, I'll try my hardest!**

**To SpiritBlueWolf: Ahaha, no big deal. I always try and reply to all the reviews. It's only a fair thank you to the reviewers. ^-^ And it sounds really good! I'll give that a read as soon as I can! Thanks for the review~**

**To RangerTakara: Oh, boy. Well...ummm...Let's just hope that Summer'll cover that job for you, and get her revenge. But thank you!**

**To pikachupachirisu: EXACTLY. XD And...AGH! I should've made Brock the one doing the talk! But then again... Brock takes on a more serious demeanour when in a serious situation. But you never know...OH! I SHOULD HAVE MADE HIM LIKE SUMMER. AND THEN BEN-OMG BEN WOULD-OMG I SHOULD'VE- AGGGGGHHHH NUUUUUUUUU! T~T Maybe I can do that in some other random fanfic...Just make a random Brock appearance and-WAIT. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**To Lily: More fluff, as requested. That happened in the last chapter, though. :P I'll probably have some more at the end of it all. X3 And no problem~ I wish I could've updated the Christmas Story as well, but I had a lot of schoolwork, so I couldn't.. =_= Oh well. I'm glad that you enjoyed it, though! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**To Eeveeleah: Yes, they do... :) I usually add in stuff like this for later stories so the pieces all fit together...MUAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* They are indeed the best. XD**

**To ultimateCCC: No shipping name for Summer and Ash, sorry. :P Here's a link to ALMOST every single shipping name: . ?board=pairings&action=display&thread=3 . There's a lot of stuff on there, but no Summer and Ash. Sorry. And Ash does have aura abilities, but I didn't include them here because I wanted the ability to sense Latia's aura available only to the Latias family. :P And to honest, I may have sort of forgotten about the other Pokemon. ._. Sorry about that. But thanks for the reviews!**

**To wolfheartenternal: EEEEEE! I haven't heard from you in so long! And I totally know what you mean! School's been taking away everything! And thank you so much, I appreciate it~**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

"HI-YA!"

SMASH!

Summer kicked down the door with more force than a Mamoswine, yelling out a battle cry. Misty and Bianca gaped at her, wide-eyed.

"Do they teach you_ that_ at the Ranger Union...?" Bianca asked.

Summer grinned widely at them. "Nope. I learned that by myself. Although there are courses you can take."

"The prisoners are escaping!" The trio saw the Pincher chasing after them, and nodded at each other

"Go, Corsola and Starmie!" Misty threw two Poke Balls, and a red light was released, showing a bright pink coral Pokemon and a starfish Pokemon.

"Both of you, Hyrdro Pump!" Misty directed, and the two shot huge amounts of water, drenching the pincher.

"Stupid stubborn trainer!" the pincher spat, swearing.

Misty's face turned bright red, and she raised an angry fist. "Stupid stubborn trainer, you say?" She walked over and kneed the boy in the groin. He doubled over and sank to his knees, groaning. "You're talking to the Cerculean City Gym Leader, you idiotic and pathetic excuse for a human being!"

Summer and Bianca gaped at her. "G-gym Leader?" Bianca sputtered.

Misty spun around and gave them both a grin and a peace sign. "Yup, that's me. I specialize in water type Pokemon."

"That's...awesome..." Summer said, her eyes still wide.

Misty grinned. "Nope. Knocking down a door with only your foot is awesome."

Summer blushed and looked down at her shoes. "I'm not THAT good..."

"Hey! What's going on here?!" a girl, also in the Pincher uniform, was running towards them. She froze and swore when she saw the three prisoners. Summer saw her Capture Styler hanging on the girls' belt.

"You took my Capture Styler." Summer glared daggers at the girl, then got into a fighting stance.

"Get back in your cage, stick," the girl spat, readying her fists.

"In your dreams," there was fire in Summer's eyes as she dove behind the Pincher with lightning speed.

"What the h-ughhh," she girl collapsed when Summer swung her leg up to the girl's head, knocking her out.

Summer shook her hands off, smiling as she took her Capture Styler back from the girl, snapping it onto her wrist.

Bianca's mouth hung agape. "I SWEAR a ranger isn't supposed to be able to do that."

"Okay, you have to admit that THAT was good," Misty said.

Summer shook her head, an embarrassed grin on her face. "Oh, come on. I bet you anyone can do that if they tried. And it wasn't THAT good."

"Yes, it was. Anyway, we don't have time for chatting. We should go before they wake up." Misty gestured to the boy that had passed out on the floor, and the girl that Summer had knocked out.

Summer nodded, and looked around. The seemed to be at the edge of Alto Mare. The ocean was layed out before them, and they had just come out from a small building, probably a storage building. "We have to get away before Latias gets here."

"You're too late, Ranger."

The three girls looked up to see the same girl from before on the blue flying contraption.

She had a victorious smirk on her lips, and she gestured to the sky. Summer could see five dots getting bigger, one ahead of the others, clearly much faster than the other four.

"Ben" she whispered, paling. "and Latias."

As Latias neared, the girl flew higher into the sky, placing her right hand in front of her and spreading her fingers wide. Summer had studied the contraption strapped to her wrist at the Ranger Union; it was the device the Pinchers used to capture Pokemon. Once they were captured within the purple beams, they were gone, completely under the Pinchers' control.

"Game over," the blue-eyed girl said sweetly, focusing the contraption.

"LATIAS!" Summer screamed as the girl fired.

* * *

Latias faltered as she saw the girl, giving Ben his chance.

"Latias, get out of the way!" Ben's urged his Staraptor to go just a bit faster, even though he knew that it was exhausted.

Right at the last moment, Ben flew in front of Latias, protecting her from the purple beams that the girl had fired.

"Ben!" Dawn cried.

Latias, Dawn, Ash and Brock could only watch in despair as Ben fell off his Staraptor, falling to the watery depths below.

"Latias...get away...Pinchers...Summer..." he whispered softly as he fell.

Right as his body was about to hit the water, a blue blur picked that him up and landed him gently in the water.

It was there and gone in a flash, and only Latias saw it fly away at a lightning speed.

* * *

"BEN!" Summer shrieked, although she knew that he couldn't hear her. She stood frozen as his unconscious form fell down into the salty waves.

Bianca put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, although she knew it wouldn't really help.

Summer trembled violently, and suddenly stopped. She shook Bianca's arm away.

Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "I'm going to get Ben."

Bianca cried out in alarm as Summer dove straight into the salty water, pulling on her goggles and AquaLung. She tried to follow, but Misty held her back, shaking her head.

"Summer would want us to stay and protect Latias," she said, determination in her eyes, "And that's exactly what we are going to do." Bianca nodded, but looked at the ocean longingly.

Misty saw the worry in Bianca's eyes, and she pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Starmie, help Summer out!" she cried, throwing it and releasing a red light. Starmie made an understanding sound, and jumped into the water.

"Please be okay," Bianca whispered as she turned her head towards the sky.

* * *

**Me: The final battle...has begun...**

**Pichu and Ben: DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**Summer: -_- You too, Pichu? I expected as much from Ben. But you?**

**Ben: Hey!**

**Pichu: What? They're fun!**

**Summer: Come to think of it, Ben, why are you here? You're supposed to be drowning. **

**Ben: What? Can't hear you with all the water in my ears!**

**Summer: *facepalm* **

**Me: *ahem* Anyways, review, favourite and follow, please and thank youuuu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the super late update! It appears as though I cannot handle daily updates... T-T Sorry, guys... Anywho, here's chapter six of Pokemon Ranger Mission: Latias Rescue! It is the climax of this terrible story that I still haven't truly edited and gone over. As for reviews:**

**To Max Saturday burns toasters: This story actually takes place before Guardian Signs, as in before they met Pichu. So, Summer still doesn't have a partner Pokemon. :P To answer your question, Pichu is in Oblivia on Dolce Island, most likely. Thanks for another review!**

**To Lily: Yup, a small appearance from Latios. Just a small one. I didn't want him to fully save Ben, though, because the story is focused mainly on Latias, not to mention that I still wants some mystery here and there. The story takes place before Guardian Signs, so that's why Pichu is non-existent at the moment. But he's on Dolce Island, waiting to be captured. There is one more chapter for this fanfiction after this one, for a total of seven chapters. The last one isn't really much though. Just a little epilogue, really a truly. As for the update for my AU...That might take a while. I'm having a bit of writer's block. I am working on the third chapter though. I'd say I'm about...halfway through? Hopefully I can update that one by Christmas, though! Anyways, I'm sorry to hear that you're sick, and I hope you get well soon! **

**To Eeveeleah: AHHH EEVEELEAH! FAINTING IS NOT GOOD!**

**To pikahupachirisu: Ohh..Well I thought some people would take it that way. ^^; It's actually not the same Latios. I'm planning on having some shipping between Summer's Latias and Ben's Latios in Guardian Signs, and I don't really support incest, plus the fact that Latios is kind of dead... ._. But, yeah. It's a different Latios. I'm still working out where it's from, actually... **

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Ben could barely see anything. Everything was a blurb, a mix of blue and tuquiose. He was losing oxygen fast, and he knew it. If he didn't put on his AquaLung now, he would drown. But right now, drowning didn't seem so bad. The water was calm and relaxing, inviting.

He vaguely saw a girl swimming towards him. Her brown hair floated around her head, and red and blue goggles covered her chocolate brown eyes. A Starmie spun around her, steering her away from currents and dangerous wild Pokemon.

He closed his eyes. She was important...Her name...Summer. It was Summer, right? For a moment, Ben couldn't remember anyone else.

She was closer, now. Close enough to touch. He opened his eyes. He saw her reaching out to him, but he was too tired to reach for her hand. He couldn't do anything but sink a little lower in the water.

He closed his eyes again, letting the water claim him, the liquid filling his lungs. Yes, drowning didn't seem so bad to him.

His eyes snapped open when a hand grabbed ahold of the back of his vest, pulling him up. Another hand put an AquaLung on his face.

It was the girl. Summer. Her eyes were filled with distress and worry as she pulled him close and started to swim to the surface.

* * *

"Latias, turn invisible!" Bianca called up to Latias. The girl on the blue contraption was frozen on the spot, blinking.

Latias recovered from the shock quickly, and turned invisible, surprising the girl on the flying contraption. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Where'd the Latias go?" she asked, looking around.

Bianca and Misty smiled from below. "Latias is safe- for now," Bianca said.

Suddenly, an invisible force knocked the girl's blue contraption. She nearly fell off, but kept a firm grip on the rails. Her eyes scanned the skied for the attacker.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"It's Latias!" Brock yelled.

Bianca heard this, and looked up at the skies, her eyes searching for any other sign of Latias. "Latias, fighting isn't going to help! Stop!"

Another attack nearly swept the girl off of her feet. The contraption leaned in the air, shuddering and threatening to fall out of the sky.

"Latias, listen to me! Don't attack her; it won't fix anything!"

The Eon Pokemon ignored her, this time sending a huge psychic wave at the girl. She fell off with a shriek, but while desperately grabbing for a hold, she managed to cling onto the side of the contraption, holding herself with her fingertips alone.

"Latias, that's enough! Don't you care about Ben and Summer?!" Bianca pleaded with the Eon Pokemon.

Latias suddenly became visible again, and let out a fierce cry. she gave the girl a last, hateful glance before she dove straight in the water, a determined look on her face.

Ash, Dawn and Brock swooped down on their Staraptors, landing near the two girls.

Ash ran over and stood in front of them, panting heavily. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Misty stammered.

Bianca smiled. weakly "We're okay. But..." She glanced at the ocean with worry in her eyes. "Summer, Ben and Latias..." she bit her lip, frowning.

Just then, two heads popped out of the water, one of them panting.

"Wh-what about Summer and Ben?" Summer asked as she dragged herself and Ben out of the salty water, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Latias supported her with a worried look, giving soft coos every once in a while.

"Summer!" Bianca cried, rushing over to help along with Ash. She supported Summer from one side, while Ash helped Ben's unconscious form, taking over from Latias.

"It's okay, Latias. I got it," Ash smiled at the Pokemon, and she returned it faintly.

Summer coughed, pulling the AquaLung off of Ben's face, and slipping it into her drenched pocket.

The three of them laid Ben gently on the ground.

"Ben?" Summer asked, ignoring the fact that she was soaked, and the others. She took Ben by the collar of his vest and gently shook him. "Ben?"

The others stood around the couple in a circle.

Summer took his face between her two hands. "Ben? Ben! Talk to me!" Staraptor flew over and pecked at his hair.

She was close to tears, now. "Ben! Come on!" She put her head to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. A faint throb reached her ears.

"He's alive.." she said, relieved. "But he's weak. How can I-"

Ben suddenly coughed, his eyes fluttering open. He looked up at Summer, and raised his hand weakly, trying to reach her face.

"Summer..." he said softly, "You know, CPR might've been good...Because when all else fails, kissing is the way to go..."

"You freaking idiot," Summer said, tears spilling from her eyes as she tackled him with a hug, and he hugged her back.

"Oh, thank Arceus," Misty sank to her knees, holding her head.

"Misty, are you ok?!" Ash helped her up, and for a moment the two were close. Misty blushed and pulled away.

"I'm completely fine! It's Ben we should be worried about!" she sputtered.

"Oh, yeah," Ash said, helping Ben stand up. Summer supported him from one side, Ash on the other side.

"Summer...Are you mad?" Ben asked, struggling to walk.

Summer stopped and stared at him. "Why would I be mad?"

"I...was protecting Latias...I know that you would be mad at me...if I put my own personal safety behind saving Pokemon..." Ben winced.

Summer only stared at him, then sighed. "Look, it was reckless of you to go in front of Latias and take the hit, but you're okay now, and that's all that matters. Plus, Latias is fine, too." She gestured to Latias, who was hovering around them, cooing softly. She seemed to be more worried about Ben and Summer than herself.

Ben gave her a weak grin. "Okay, Sunshine." Misty, Bianca and Dawn raised their eyebrows.

"Sunshine?" they all asked at the same time.

Summer raised an angry fist, ignoring the girls. "You're lucky you're injured right now, Benny. Otherwise you'd be knocked out right now."

Ben only laughed weakly in response. The others laughed, and supported him as they walked back to Bianca's house.

* * *

**Me: So a bit of drama for you guys there. **

**Summer: But...wait. What happened to Blue Eyes.**

**Me: She escaped on her UFO contraption thingy...And she will make a comeback.. MUAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Summer: Please. No. **

**Me: *ahem* Fine. Anyways, please-**

**Ben: Review favourite and follow~ **

**Me: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND INTERRUPTING ME?!**


	7. Epilogue

The girl hovered on her flying contraption, watching the group as they left.

She ran her hands through her bangs and sighed. "So much for capturing Latias. The boss is going to be ticked."

"Blue Eyes!" a man on a red contraption was speeding towards her. He had blond hair like the girl, but instead of a blue streak, a red streak ran through his bangs. He wore a sleeveless hoodie and gray shorts that went down to his knees. He wore the same contraption as the girl on his right hand.

"How's it going?" he asked casually. The girl glared at him, although inside she pleased to see him.

"This is my mission, Red Eyes. Get out before I report you to the boss," she growled at him.

Red Eyes only smirked, unfazed. "Oh come on, Blue Eyes. We both know that you aren't the type to tattle."

Blue Eyes glared at him, and then looked away, sighing. "Why are you here?" she asked, trying to force down the hope that was growing in her chest.

Red Eyes grinned jokingly. "To see you, of course." Blue Eyes raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, no. I got orders from the boss to take the mission off your hands."

Blue Eyes stared at him. "He what?" She clenched her fist. "Darn."

Red Eyes shrugged, leaning on the rails of his flying contraption. "Where are the rangers?" he asked.

Blue Eyes glanced at the group, who were walking through Alto Mare, slowly but surely making their way to the hospital. The two leaders watched the group in silence.

"So that's them," Red Eyes said after a while, breaking the silence.

"What do you think?" Blue Eyes asked.

Red Eyes fit his chin in between his finger and thumb, narrowing his eyes. "Well, the girl is kind of cute. She could do much better than the guy with the messed up hair."

Blue Eyes turned her head slowly and stared at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" Red Eyes asked defensively.

"Just wondering what's wrong with your demented brain," Blue Eyes shook her head.

"You jealous?" Red Eyes smirked.

Blue Eyes tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. "N-no."

Red Eyes smirked victoriously, but didn't say anything. He swept his hands through his bangs, and left Blue Eyes hovering there, swooping down on his red contraption.

"I'll see you later, Blue Eyes."

Blue Eyes frowned, and didn't reply. Instead, she focused on the girl. _She's not all that cute, is she?_ she thought as she gave Red Eyes a last glance before speeding away on her blue contraption.

* * *

"I guess that this is it..." Summer said. She was standing on the dock, the orange light from the sunset making her face glow.

They were all standing on a dock at the edge of Alto Mare, the same one that they had arrived at.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ash said.

"Hey, don't Pokemon Rangers do a pose when they complete a mission?" Bianca asked.

Summer smiled, but shook her head. "The mission isn't complete yet." Bianca gave her a questioning look.

"Latias, can you come out, please?" Summer asked gently. Latias suddenly became visible, making Brock, Dawn and Misty jump. They still weren't used to it.

Latias cooed softly, licking Summer's face. "Latias, stop!" Summer laughed, "No, Latias, seriously! This is important!" Latias stopped, and snuggled into her arms. "Okay, Latias. I don't think that you're safe here."

Latias looked up at her, cocking her head slightly. Lorenzo stepped forward. "It's true. We never know when that girl in blue could come back. We must be careful."

Bianca looked from her grandfather to Summer, then Latias. "What are you suggesting?"

"I think that Latias should go to Oblivia," Summer said,"It's a peaceful region near Almia, and there's supposed to be practically no trouble there. It's pretty isolated, as well."

"Are you sure? I would be more comfortable if Latias stayed here..." Bianca looked uncomfortable. She was shuffling her feet nervously, and giving Latias longing looks.

Summer walked over and gave her cousin a hug. "I know. But it's for the best."

Bianca gave her a faint smile. "For the best."

"She should leave as soon as possible, okay?" Lorenzo nodded, understanding. "Tomorrow at the latest."

"And that was Summer taking charge," Ben smiled.

"And I suppose you want to show off with your ranger pose, now?" Summer asked, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you'd never let me," Ben grinned as he did a backflip on the spot, landing perfectly on his two feet, and putting his arm and releasing the antenna from his capture styler. Summer did a twirl beside him, spinning perfectly and then putting her arm out, releasing the antenna from her capture styler as well.

"Whoa, that was so...cool!" Ash yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can easily do a backflip," Ben boasted, doing a muscle-man pose. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. It took you something like half a year to get that perfect, with NONSTOP practice."

Ben stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Your immaturity never ceases to amaze me," Summer muttered.

Bianca smiled mischievously, and snuck a glance at Misty, who had the same look on her face. "Well, then why do you like-"

She was cut off when Summer clamped a hand over her mouth. Everyone stared at her, and she sweatdropped.

"What foolish things that cousins say these days," she said cheerfully, sneaking a glare at Bianca, who smiled innocently.

"What?" Ben and Ash asked the same time, completely confused.

Misty facepalmed, while Dawn and Bianca fell over anime-style. "Boys," Misty muttered.

Lorenzo laughed, and tousled Ben and Ash's hair. "You two have a long way to go before you finally become smart gentlemen."

"A VERY long way," Summer said. Everyone except Ben and Ash laughed, and the air was soon filled with silence.

The two rangers exchanged glances before nodding at each other.

"We have to go now. The Union is probably waiting for our return," Summer said. She gave everyone a final smile, and Ben flashed a salute as he climbed up onto his Staraptor.

"Come back soon!" Bianca called as the took off from the dock.

"Bye!" Ash yelled.

"Good luck on your next mission!" Dawn and Misty called in unison.

All of them waved, and Summer and Ben waved back. They were soon submerged in the orange clouds.

Bianca smiled. "Come on, I'll treat everyone to ice cream!"

Ash cheered, and so did Pikachu and Piplup. Misty rolled her eyes and smiled, and the group made their way to the ice cream shop.

* * *

**Me: ;~; And...i-it's done...Just like that... **

**Summer: That actually wasn't that fluffy, surprisingly. **

**Me: I WAS going to actually make you kiss Ben, so shush.**

**Summer: ...**

**Ben: *pokes head in* Did I hear kisses?**

**Summer: Y-you heard nothing! Now leave!**

**Ben: *shrugs and leaves***

**Me: So...I hope you all semi-enjoyed that. Hopefully. Check out my other stories and stuff if you have the time, please and thank you. I'd appreciate it. And now...Peace out, guys!**

**Summer: Review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
